


I've got my love to keep me warm

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Story, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Автор<Кэрри>– С Рождеством, – шепчет Магнус, зарываясь пальцами одной руки в волосы Джейса и гладя его скулу другой. – Спасибо, что встречаешь его со мной.





	I've got my love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

> Часть серии [All I want for Christmas is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525461)

  
Отсветы мигающей на елке гирлянды ложатся цветными пятнами на светлый диван в гостиной. За окнами полночь, и Нью-Йорк горит тысячами огней. Яркие вспышки раскрашивают бархатно-синее рождественское небо и очерчивают до дрожи чувственный профиль Джейса на фоне полупрозрачных золотистых штор. Отблески огня в камине рисуют на его щеке зыбкий, колышущийся узор.  
Магнус на секунду перестает дышать от восхищения, а потом делает шаг вперед, еще один, оказывается совсем близко и тянется к его лицу. Фарфоровая кожа от прикосновения тут же будто подсвечивается изнутри. Магнус чувствует магию самыми кончиками пальцев – очень мягкое, ласковое, но пронизывающее насквозь ощущение, пропитанное волшебством.  
– С Рождеством, – улыбается Джейс.  
Лофт наполнен свежим, смолистым еловым запахом, смешанным с ароматом почти готового яблочного пирога в духовке и миндального печенья с корицей откуда-то по соседству.  
«Моя любовь согревает меня», – сдержанно, негромким бархатным голосом делится из колонок Дин Мартин.  
– С Рождеством, – шепчет Магнус, зарываясь пальцами одной руки в волосы Джейса и гладя его скулу другой. – Спасибо, что встречаешь его со мной.  
В груди пойманным мотыльком трепещет от нежности, магия щекочет за ребрами, отзываясь на волнующую близость Джейса.  
Тот обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Магнус ждет поцелуя, но Джейс замирает в нескольких сантиметрах от его рта и просто смотрит. У него в глазах, в самой глубине зрачков, еле заметно сияет плавленый янтарь. Магнус сдерживается еще пару мгновений, а потом накрывает его губы своими, сразу нетерпеливо размыкая их.  
Из-под не до конца сомкнутых век он видит, как ниоткуда в один миг возникает рой золотых искр и вьется вокруг него и Джейса, отделяя их от остального мира, плывущего, как мокрая акварельная краска. Сотни магических огоньков кружатся, освещая лофт мягким, трепещущим светом, отражаются бликами в гладко отполированном паркете.  
Председатель Мяо недовольно возится на своей подушке, занимающей одно из кресел, а потом и вовсе уходит из гостиной, сердито распушив хвост.  
Не разрывая поцелуя, Джейс приподнимает Магнуса и усаживает его на подоконник. Становясь между разведенных коленей, он целует его так нетерпеливо и жадно, что это похоже на стихийное бедствие, гладит его по бедрам, а потом, на мгновение вжав ладони ему в поясницу, забирается под атлас рубашки, принимаясь ласкать голую кожу.  
– Ты… – едва слышно произносит Джейс, – хочешь этого?  
Магнус вздрагивает и от ярко нарастающего возбуждения, и от ощущения силы, чистой и свободной, мятущейся внутри, рвущейся к Джейсу.  
– А ты? – спрашивает он вместо ответа, словно ему снова восемьдесят три и он влюблен в первый раз в жизни.  
– Да, – отзывается Джейс, задевая его губы своими. – Не всего сразу, но…  
Под отчетливый звон бокалов, бутылок и графинов, потревоженных магией, на кухне трижды пищит духовка.  
– Пирог готов, – невпопад сообщает Магнус и запрокидывает голову, потому что едва может дышать. – Ты голоден?  
– Нет, – Джейс качает головой, приникает губами к его выгнутой шее, целует тонкую кожу долго и сладко, и, кажется, улыбается. – А ты?  
– Нет, – признается Магнус, перебирая гладкий шелк его волос.  
Джейс скользит пальцами с его спины к животу и прикасается к пряжке ремня.  
«Моя любовь согревает меня», – не особенно стараясь, выводит Дин Мартин, и Магнус готов рассмеяться, потому что его собственная любовь, неразделимо сплетенная с волшебством, обжигает так, будто намеревается спалить дотла всю вселенную. Эта мысль вдруг пугает его осознанием – Джейс и правда может оказаться слишком хрупкой оболочкой для дремлющей в нем неизвестной мощи.  
– У меня… – выдыхает Магнус, пока Джейс, не отрываясь от его шеи, справляется с пряжкой и подцепляет язычок молнии, – есть несколько книг…  
– Обычно это я использую книжный клуб в качестве эвфемизма, – хмыкает Джейс.  
В кухне что-то падает и, судя по звуку, разбивается.  
Магнус ныряет ладонями Джейсу под футболку и от ощущения рельефа его живота под пальцами почти забывает, что хотел сказать. Он тратит без малого десять секунд, чтобы собраться и продолжить:  
– В какой-то из них…  
Все его тело будто пылает – воздух светится золотыми искрами, и магия самого Магнуса тянется навстречу, резонируя и усиливаясь.  
– В какой-то из них может быть ответ, – он судорожно сглатывает, когда Джейс накрывает его член поверх брюк, но все же договаривает, – не устроим ли мы апокалипсис, если займемся сексом.  
Магнус собирается отстраниться, но в этот момент Джейс целует его за ухом, а потом влажно ведет языком по частящей пульсом венке. Магнус захлебывается воздухом на вдохе – его словно обдает теплым морским бризом, искрящимся от разлитой в нем магии. Колени не подгибаются только потому, что он сидит, но Магнус все равно хватается за плечи Джейса в попытке удержаться. Они целуются снова, томительно и тягуче, вплавляясь друг в друга.  
Джейс запускает руку под эластичную ткань белья, обхватывает член Магнуса и принимается ласкать.  
Порыв того самого бриза взметает полупрозрачные шторы. Елочные шарики раскачиваются на ветках и ударяются с мелодичным звуком, фигурка ангела на макушке угрожающе кренится.  
Но все это будто происходит на другом конце света. Магнус чувствует, как эйфория наполняет каждую клетку тела, вибрирует в каждом нерве, и это так потрясающе, что он, кажется, разлетится на осколки от восторга, стоит только Джейсу прикоснуться к нему еще.  
Джейс жарким шепотом вспоминает Ангела и, кажется, тоже это чувствует. Неведомая сила накрывает их обоих раскатистой волной, омывает, обволакивает, просачивается внутрь. На короткий миг Магнус внезапно ясно ощущает, как сердце Джейса гонит кровь по его венам, как сокращаются, подчиняясь импульсам, мышцы – словно он оказался у того под кожей, словно они становятся одним целым.  
Магнуса прошивает острым, ни на что не похожим удовольствием. Всего так много – золотые вихри вьются у него в ладонях, оплетая Джейса, словно плющом, магия пульсирует внутри сильней и сильней, касается снаружи, неровный жесткий ритм пальцев Джейса выбивает из легких остатки воздуха.  
Магнус содрогается всем телом и зажмуривается, когда ощущения наконец переливаются через край и становится слишком, невыносимо хорошо. У него кружится голова и что-то горячо сворачивается в груди, но его недавняя тревога утихает: не может быть, чтобы это – разделенное на двоих, такое восхитительное, что он чувствует миллионы вещей сразу и не может сосредоточиться ни на одной из них, такое великолепное – было для кого-то опасным.  
Джейс льнет к нему всем телом, часто и прерывисто дыша. Золотой свет прячется у него в волосах и на кончиках дрожащих пушистых ресниц.  
– Магнус, – просяще выдыхает он.  
Магнус торопливо, неверными руками расстегивает и приспускает его джинсы, высвобождает тяжело качнувшийся член и почти невесомо касается горячей бархатистой кожи, прежде чем сомкнуть ладонь плотней и провести от основания вверх.  
Джейсу хватает нескольких быстрых прикосновений. Магнус прижимает его к себе крепче, позволяя ненадолго потеряться в блаженном тумане.  
Скользящий поток воздуха прокатывается по гостиной.  
– Знаешь… – произносит Джейс, немного отстраняясь, – я, кажется, передумал насчет «не все сразу».  
«Моя любовь согревает меня», – допевает последнюю строчку песни Дин Мартин.  
Джейс берет Магнуса за руку и принимается по одному стягивать кольца с его пальцев.


End file.
